


千山万水08：完美世界

by ururuparkinglot



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ururuparkinglot/pseuds/ururuparkinglot
Summary: 《千山万水》第八章：完美世界。全文请走lof。
Kudos: 80





	千山万水08：完美世界

**八、完美世界**

**——我可以摘下你的面具吗？**

带土心中泛起一阵疼痛。这感觉和被巨石压碎半边身体、或是被十尾四分五裂时的剧痛不同，更近似于二十年间每次他想起卡卡西时胸中所充斥的、那股能够激发他斗志的痛楚。而如今这痛楚中又加了些别的什么东西，温暖、绵密而酸涩，几乎要让他再次流出眼泪。

带土毫不怀疑，只要自己开口拒绝，卡卡西便可以在最短的时间内收拾好情绪，重新拉开两人间的距离，得体地结束这场与陌生人的对话。从此他不会再画画，不会再写信，甚至不会再动用神威空间——如果他觉得这就是带土所希望的结果。

明明已经那样倾诉过思念，剖白过感情，这个人却依旧甘愿如献祭一般，将自己的心双手奉上，由他去掌握生杀大权。要在心里把他放得多么高，又把自己放得多么低，才能做到这个地步？

被一个人这样小心而深切地喜欢着，又怎能舍得再让他难过。

带土覆上卡卡西抬起的那只手，手指插入对方的指缝中去。他引导着卡卡西的手探向自己的脸，将面具慢慢揭开。

“我愿意，”他说，注视着那双睁大的眼睛，以及悬在左眼眼角、将落未落的一滴泪，“但要纠正一点。不是再爱他一次…… **我一直都很爱他。** ”

那滴泪终于落下了，沿着伤疤滑过脸颊，滴在带土的锁骨旁，如烙铁般滚烫。

“他也一样。”卡卡西回答，声音轻如蝴蝶颤动的双翼，“ **他也一直、一直都很爱你。** ”

他们在同时拥抱住对方，手指插入银白的发丝，按着后脑朝向自己。一双渴求的唇寻到另一双，啄弄，吮吸，舌尖从牙齿间探出，勾缠，撩拨，交换唾液与吐息。衣襟在摩擦间散开，肌肤无阻碍地紧密贴合，夏夜微凉的空气仿佛也在霎时间急剧升温，在两人体内同时点燃起爱欲之火。

直至头脑晕眩，呼吸不畅，他们才终于松开彼此，将额头抵在一起，气喘吁吁地对视着。

“我们不如……”“你想不想……”

带土和卡卡西在同时开口，又在听到对方说话时同时收声。他们望着对方，一齐眨了眨眼睛，然后突然又都笑了起来。这一笑，倒是把先前旖旎缠绵的气氛冲散了大半。

“总之先进去吧。”卡卡西说，从带土身上爬起来，又伸手将白发的宇智波拽起，拉着他一起走进卧室，关上面向小院的纸拉门。“手上沾的全是梅子酒……我去洗一洗，你自便。”

他离开了。带土环视四周：六畳的和式房间，不大却干净整洁，嵌在墙内的木制格子上摆着一些装饰。被褥放在柜子里，墙角有一方矮桌，卡卡西的少数行李也放在那边。桌上有一幅被白纸半盖起来的画，周围散落着几只笔和其他绘画工具。

带土走过去，在矮桌前半跪下来，轻轻掀开那张白纸。

他不由自主地屏住了呼吸。

画上所绘的是稻荷祭第一天的场景。穿着节庆服饰的男人们抬着神轿，吆喝着从街上经过，天上正下着小雨，道路两旁却依旧挤满了人，看着神轿拍手欢笑。卡卡西也把自己放进了画里，就在中心偏左的位置、一家团子屋的屋檐下，正和一个同样穿着和服、胸前印有小小团扇标记的白发男人并肩站在一起。

两个人都没有在看神轿，而是微微侧脸面向对方。卡卡西的眼中带着柔和的爱意，而白发男人……他的脸居然是 **空白** 的。

这副精细的作品已接近完成，唯独这一处迟迟没有落笔。就像绘者仍在踌躇之中，不知道该给画中人添上什么表情。

“那是我在祭典的第二天夜里，在月见野画的。”

身后传来卡卡西的声音。带土回头望去；卡卡西似乎不光是手，连脸都洗了一遍，额前与鬓角的发丝还湿漉漉的。他在看着带土微笑，笑容中却带着淡淡苦涩。“那天在茶屋我感觉到被人盯着，望过去又看不见人影，就猜到也许是你来了。晚上回旅店后我连夜起了草稿，画中的你终于不再是背影，可等我把其他的一切都画完了，只剩下你的脸时，却怎么都无法下笔……”他垂下眼帘，“我不知道你为什么不来见我却要逃开，也不知道你和我像这样站在一起的时候，还会不会露出微笑。”

那股绵密而温暖的钝痛又回来了，在带土的胸口堵成一团。“抱歉，”他低声说，“我只是……”

“不用说了。我都明白。”卡卡西打断了带土的话。那股苦涩从他眼中消失了，取而代之的是温和满足的光彩。“而且你今天还是来了，不是吗？”

他走过去，在带土身边跪坐下来，身体前倾去与他接吻。

他们继续起唇舌追逐的游戏，言语在此时成了多余的事物。卡卡西牵起带土的手，让它拨开自己松散的领口，向浴衣深处探索，同时用另一只手扯开了带土的腰带。做这些事的时候他一直闭着眼，睫毛却紧张地轻颤着，脸红得厉害。带土在他嘴里尝到了“霜白”的清甜香气——一定是刚才又偷偷绕到外面喝了几口壮胆。

掌心贴着胸膛散发热力，带着薄茧的手指轻拂过腰侧，引起一阵愉悦的战栗。恋人的爱抚之下，全身的每一寸皮肤仿佛都成了敏感点，都在无声尖叫着乞求触碰。两人动作渐渐都由缱绻转为迫切，碍事的浴衣被丢在一边，卡卡西坐进带土怀里，双腿向后盘在男人的腰间，两根早已挺立起来的性器靠在一起。

他们脸颊相贴，卡卡西在带土的颈侧落下轻吻，做出无言的邀请。带土的身体僵硬了一瞬，又强迫自己放松下来，一直虚扶在卡卡西腰上的双手缓慢下移，握住那两团肉向外掰开。卡卡西发出一声细小的吸气，搭在他肩膀上的手指微微下压。

**——卡卡西的手被黑棒所贯穿并钉在地上，骨骼粉碎血肉模糊，十指痉挛般徒劳地屈伸着。**

带土的指尖摸索到了那个窄小的入口，在上面画着圈揉按。卡卡西的呼吸乱了节拍，湿热的气息喷洒在他颈间。

**——卡卡西张着嘴喘气，竭力想要让空气通过被扼住的咽喉，红色的唾液划过嘴唇上的伤口滴落。**

带土手上稍微加力，试探着浅浅插入半个指节。卡卡西立刻绷紧了身体，双腿合拢夹住他的腰。

**——卡卡西的体内柔软火热，肠道严丝合缝地包裹着他的阴茎，每次进出都带来极大的快感。身下的躯体因剧痛而不断抽搐着，他却毫不留情，只顾一味发泄自己的痛苦和欲望——**

“……带土？带土！”

回过神来，带土发现自己不知何时已重新紧紧抱住了卡卡西，双手不住地颤抖着。卡卡西的手在抓着他的胳膊向前推，试图拉开两人的距离。“怎么了，带土？你怎么突然——”

“……没什么。”带土咬着牙回答，更加用力地抱紧卡卡西，将后者的头按在自己肩上，不让他看到自己的表情。脸上有些潮湿，似乎深藏于他内心深处、那一小部分属于爱哭鬼的性格又开始苏醒了，他感到羞耻，难堪，但更多的仍是对于往事的自责悔恨。“让我抱你一会儿，卡卡西……一会儿就好。”

他没有直接回答，卡卡西却听懂了。银发忍者发出一声柔软的叹息，回抱住带土，安抚地轻拍他的后背。两人这样静静地待了一阵，直到带土的情绪渐渐平复，卡卡西这才结束了拥抱，向后退开几分，重新与他对视。

“你是想起幻术中的那次了吗？”他直截了当地发问。

带土内疚地移开了目光。“……对不起。”

“你是在为上一次的事说对不起，还是在为刚才的事说对不起？”卡卡西半调侃地追问。不等带土回答，他已凑上前去，亲了亲男人嘴角的那道伤疤。“过去的事都已经过去了。我会忘了那件事，所以带土也忘了吧。”他眨眨眼，脸又红了几分，小声补充，“现在我想要带土，带土也想要我的，对不对？”

“可是……我怕再次伤到你。如果那样，我宁可……”

“你的这里可不是这么说的。”卡卡西低笑着，手指探入两人身体中间，握住了带土仍半挺着的下体。平日惯于把玩苦无的五指环住粗壮的柱身，灵活熟练地上下捋动，从龟头到囊袋都照顾到。

“嘶——”强烈的刺激传来，带土忍不住倒吸了一口冷气，那些犹豫迟疑瞬间被抛到九霄云外。“这些花样……你都是从哪儿学的？”

而卡卡西的回答则无异于火上浇油。

“当然……是从前想着你的时候，在自己身上一点点练出来的。”卡卡西将头枕在带土肩上，脸上的红色已蔓延到了耳朵与脖子处。“你也摸摸我，带土……”

带土不需要被告诉第二遍。他同样握住卡卡西的阴茎，随着对方的节奏套弄起来。两人的呼吸同时变得紊乱急促，在彼此耳边吐出情欲的喘息。他们不约而同地加快了动作，两根性器都笔直地挺立着，顶端的小孔张开，流出兴奋的液体，濡湿了手指。

“慢……慢一点。”卡卡西喘着气开口。他率先停了下来，又将带土的手拉开，让他将两根同时握住。“这样太浪费了……我想让带土射进我的身体里。”

他变换了姿势，由坐在带土腿上变成双腿分开跪在带土两边，屁股微微抬起。他闭起双眼，凑到宇智波的唇边索吻，一只手摸索着探向自己身后，就着手上沾着的带土的液体，为接下来的插入做扩张。带土也闭上眼睛，手上继续起先前中断的动作；他用空闲的那只手抱住卡卡西，在对方因不适而耸起肩胛骨时轻柔地抚摸安慰。

“好……好了。”又过了一阵，卡卡西颤着声音说。他的腰已经软了下去，整个人靠进带土怀中，三根手指还插在自己身体里，抽出来时“啵”的一声轻响。他以带土为支撑重新直起上身，调整好姿势，一只手扶着带土的肩膀，另一只手则握住带土的性器，前端顶在空虚翕张的穴口上。

“唔嗯……”腰身下沉逐渐将肉棒吞入体内，卡卡西微蹙着眉，从鼻子里发出轻而软的哼声。感觉到带土按在自己腰上的双手在不自觉地抓紧，他睁开一只眼睛，含笑望向额头见汗、正在极力忍耐的白发男人。

“还想让我接着主动下去吗？这个姿势很累的。”他抓住带土的手，一同探向两人下身的连接处，让带土去摸紧紧箍住阴茎的肉壁。“你看，我没有受伤，也没有流血。你也没必要把我看得这么脆弱，我们都是忍者，远不至于连一丁点助兴的疼痛都无法承受。”

“现在和当时已经不同了，带土……我们的心情和那时候已经完全不一样了。这是你我久别重逢后的第一次……我不希望你因为内心的顾虑而压抑自己。”

“卡卡西……”万千情绪都融化在了这一声呢喃里。带土终于反客为主，按住卡卡西的腰向下压，直到性器全根没入。他抱着卡卡西移动到墙边，让卡卡西上身半靠在墙上，抬起他的大腿向两边分开，使两人都能清楚地看到相连的部位。

他在卡卡西的唇上落下一个吻。“觉得不舒服就告诉我。”

“啪啪”的肉体拍击声在和室内响起，起先还有所节制，渐渐越发激烈，夹杂着粗喘与欢愉的呜咽。带土扣住卡卡西的膝弯向上压，将他的身体几乎对折起来，屁股冲着自己抬起。他狠狠地操着卡卡西，将阴茎抽出大半，又再次野蛮地撞进肉穴，龟头反复快速碾磨过肠壁上微凸的那一点，施加以持续而凶猛的刺激。

“哈啊……带土……带土……”卡卡西咬住手背，发出带着哭腔的呻吟。他看着带土的肉棒在自己体内进出，视觉的官能刺激将快感进一步放大，令他不受自控地扭着腰，在身体受限的活动范围内极力迎合。他的胸膛与小腹都在剧烈起伏，被冷落的性器高高翘着，突突弹动着即将高潮。“操我，射给我……操到我射出来……！！”

他的尾音在最后猛地拔高，化作含混不清的啜泣。他在被带土内射的同时射了出来，精液落在潮红汗湿的胸口上，有几点甚至溅到了锁骨附近。释放过后卡卡西彻底瘫软了下去，身体贴着墙滑落，被带土搂在怀里。

一时间两个人都没有说话，只是通过紧贴的胸膛感受着对方狂乱的心跳。高潮的余韵渐渐散去；卡卡西刚动了动肩膀，就被带土重新抱住。

“我们去旅行吧。”他在卡卡西的耳边说，声音中带着长久以来不曾有过的、对未来的期冀。“以后再也不需要谁替谁看世界了……我们会始终在一起，一同看遍千山万水，走遍世上的每一个角落。不论画里还是画外，我都会永远站在你的身边，和你一起微笑。”

**“我爱你，卡卡西。”**

闭合的左眼因这句告白而惊讶地张开；许久，终于又慢慢、慢慢地弯了起来。

“……好。”卡卡西回答，抱住他的恋人。 **“我也爱你，带土。”**

* * *

次日。

带土站在宿屋门外，看着卡卡西从里面走出来，将钱包慢吞吞地放进腰间的小包里。

“加钱了吗？”他问。

“没有，老板娘以为你是今早才过来接我的。幸亏最近是淡季……我们昨晚弄出的声音没人听见。”卡卡西回答，不好意思地挠了挠脸颊，“不过我离开前在被子里偷偷多放了一人一晚的住宿费。最近可真是花钱如流水……得找点赚钱的路子了。”

“你不是一直都有装作是流浪的武士，给旅行的人做保镖吗？重操旧业不就行了，这回我也陪你一起。”

“……原来从前的那些信你也看过了呀。不过很遗憾，当初的刀我已经卖掉了，还得先想法子再买两把。话说回来……我的行李呢？”

“当然是放进神威空间里了。那么重还一直背着不成？”

“有你在可真是便利啊。”

“有我在的好处可不只这一点。”

“是，是。那……我们这就出发？下一站去哪儿？”

“这儿离枫之国不是挺近的？干脆就故地重游一趟吧，我也想尝尝那儿的八桥饼是不是记忆中的味道。”

“哈哈……好。”

一只手伸了出来，很快被另一只紧紧握住。两个身影在清晨静谧的街道上并肩而行，很快隐没入弥漫的晨雾当中。

此时，神威空间。

深蓝色的背包被放置在其中的一块平台上，旁边是一本《亲热天堂》，里面夹着厚厚的一摞信纸。卡卡西的绘画工具被装在了另一个袋子中，所有已完成的画作也都卷成卷放在里面，唯独有一张被展开平放在地上，四角以方形的木块小心压住。

画上原本始终空白的那一处，此时终于被填补完整。画中的宇智波带土回望向他的恋人，目光温和，嘴角噙着微笑。画纸左上角也多了四个小字，被人满怀着幸福与爱意写下——

**“完美世界”。**


End file.
